


Tabula Rasa

by DaniPhandom



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Amnesia, Comedy, Drama, Family, Gen, Mindwiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniPhandom/pseuds/DaniPhandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz is left alone for a few days in the wake of the Disasteroid incident, a nice, quiet bit of alone time- nothing could possibly go wrong, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabula Rasa

Things were quiet around the Fenton household. It'd been a month since the Disasteroid incident. Jack and Maddie were off to a symposium to give a lecture on ghosts, Danny was off accepting the Exceptional Service and Bravery Medals from NASA, and the Presidential Medal of Freedom from the President- the highest civilian honors each could give... Jazz relaxed in the chair- it was kind of nice to have the house to herself. Certainly not the perfect night a girl her age would ask for, pizza, an empty house, and a nice thick book, but rather nice.

“Tonight, it's just you and me, Jung,” she said, to herself “and we'll see what was in this little book unknown for so long...”

She'd just recently picked up a copy of The Red Book, the last work of Jung, only recently published. Of course, this quiet evening was not to be quiet much longer. The ecto-unfriendly alarm blared.

“...just my luck,” she said, putting the book down and lifting an anti-ghost weapon her mother had been working on from the coffee table. It looked like whatever it was was coming head on for the front door, judging from the ghost-radar. She kicked the door open, looking in the horizon... There it was, low flying, high speed... She aimed and discharged. The shot hit, the ghost... losing its glow...? She walked closer, and realized that it now appeared to be a human girl... and the girl was hurtling through the air towards her, though now at non-threatening speeds from the slowdown the hit gave her. She caught the unconscious girl in her arms... The girl bore a remarkable resemblance to a young, female Danny.

“...whoa,” Jazz said, taken rather aback. Keeping herself together, she laid the girl across the couch, taking quick measures of the vitals... All okay.

“A ghost-girl, just fell from the sky onto me,” she said, taking it in. “a _ghost-girl_ just _fell from the sky_ onto me.”

She picked up the phone, dialing Danny's cell.

“...Danny?” she said, “Yeah, I'm... fine, I just, quick questions. First, ah, what exactly was that thing Mom was working on...? Ghostly Nervous System Disruptor? Like a ghost-tranquilizer, then? Okay... Well, it works. Second... you know anyone, ah, like you, other than Vlad?”

The girl was starting to stir on the couch.

“Uh, yeah, a girl showed up, she looks... kinda just like you.”

Jazz seemed now to notice.

“...I had probably better go, she's waking up...”

She hung up the phone, and approached the girl. The girl had at this point managed into a seated position, but seemed a bit on edge..

“...hello,” Jazz said, “you took... quite a fall. My name's Jazz, what's yours?”

The girl simply tilted her head, looking at Jazz with inquisitive eyes.

“Huh?”

Jazz, looking for something more basic to attempt, offered the girl her bottled water from the table. The girl took the bottle, turning it over in her hands, watching the water slosh, bemused. She then seemed to discover the cap... and twisted it on and off, repeatedly, seeming satisfied with herself for figuring it out. Jazz had turned, digging in her purse to offer the girl aspirin- it was rather a long fall the girl had taken, and she likely was in pain. She found it, and turned back. The girl grabbed the aspirin bottle, discarding the water, and attempted to open it, to no avail... The girl shook the bottle, and was surprised at the noise. She made a small noise of amusement.

“...like a small child,” Jazz observed, “...no language skills, wonder at the basics of the world...”

It struck her.

“...That gun, it was devised as a nerve agent, affect the nervous system of the common ghost... But you,” she pointed at the girl, “you're not a common ghost... are you...?”

The girl looked again at Jazz, seeming to be attempting to understand.

“You're like Danny, you're only half-ghost,” she continued, “and when the nervous system shorted, it got into both... And just shorted you entirely. You're a blank slate, a tabula rasa...”

The girl pointed to herself... “...Tabula Rasa?”

Jazz turned, surprised... “what...?”

The girl pointed to herself again.

“...Tabula Rasa,” the girl repeated tentatively.

Jazz was taken aback by how the girl had picked up on it...

“...it... could be your name, if you want it to be.”

Jazz sat next to the girl.

“...you... Tabula Rasa,” the girl said, smiling.

“...No, it's not you Tabula Rasa,” Jazz said, pointing to the girl, “ _I,_ Tabula Rasa.”

“...I Tabula Rasa,” the girl repeated, then pointed to Jazz, “...what?”

 _...this could make for a very, very interesting psychology thesis later,_   
Jazz thought.

“...Jazz,” she responded, “My name is Jazz.”

“Jazz,” the girl repeated.

“Good,” Jazz replied encouragingly. The girl smiled brightly, leaning into her instinctually.

“Jazz,” she said, happily.

“...I like you too,” Jazz replied with a chuckle.

“...like?” the girl asked. She had a long way to go, but Jazz found the girl to be a rather quick learner. Within a few hours, she'd taught the girl a number of basic words, words enough to form simple sentences. But it was late, time for bed. For the night, Jazz deemed it safest to have the girl sleep with her, so she could have an eye on her.

“Time for bed,” Jazz explained, leading the girl up into her room, and turning out the lights before crawling under the covers with her.

“...Jazz?” the girl asked softly, cuddling into her... “...Is Jazz... mother? Jazz... gave name. Jazz teach me.”

Jazz was far too floored by the premise and the girl's affection to reject her...

“...yes. I will be your mother.”


End file.
